Save Me
by EternalKismet
Summary: 1886. The sequel to Ive changed. Haru has been kidnapped by an enemy family to spite Hibari. He has to save her and their unborn child before its too late. M  adult themes , not smut though
1. Chapter 1

Save me – Chapter 1

Hibari

Three days, she'd been gone for three days. I'd lost count of how many Scontro I'd killed. They didn't deserve remembrance. Tsunayoshi tried to scold me.

"Killing recruits won't save Haru" he protested, looking worried behind is big desk.

"Then why don't you get off your ass and save her! We have disposables and I'll head the attack, don't sit back and wait herbivore, WE HAVE TO FGHT!" I grabbed him by the collar, ready to beat him within an inch of his life, just to defuse my anger.

"Now, now Hibari, killing Tsuna won't change anything, no matter how enjoyable it would be"

"Baby..." I murmured. I saw Reborn in the doorway. I let go of Tsunayoshi, he sighed, used to angry outbursts and insults from Reborn by now.

"Our priority is saving Haru. She is family, and we are doing all we can. Dino is helping; we have recruits scouting every Scontro base. But we can't do anything. There isn't a ransom, so I don't believe they are planning to kill her-" Tsunayoshi stopped when I shot him the death glare.

"My point is, when we find our, be my guest to punish the Scontro leader however you please, but there is no point in aimless killing, it wont bring her any quicker."

"He's right" the baby agreed "They want something from you, and ploughing straight into their base's wouldn't be a good idea" I growled, leaving the office. I went to our room. I picked up the picture she had given me for my birthday. I felt like knives were tearing through my heart, my emotions couldn't control themselves. I looked at her beautiful face, I thought of her and the baby. My baby. If they harmed her or the baby, I wouldn't show mercy. I headed outside.

I stood by the river, Haru's favourite spot. I looked at my hand, my Vongola ring. Dino had told me irritation would power it. That worked for me usually. But now there was something else. The feeling to protect the ones I loved. And it felt stronger than any sort of irritation. I wanted to protect them with all my life. My dying will to save them. The purple flame burst out and flared, covering a mass of area. Larger than I'd ever seen it before.

"I'll save you Haru, if it kills me!" I shouted into the air. My voice drowned by the strength of the flame.

Haru-

I couldn't keep track of date or time. It was impossible in a room with only artificial light. All I knew was that by then I should've been on my honeymoon. Now I doubted if I'd ever see Hibari again. They fed me, gave me water kept me alive. If I hadn't have been pregnant I would've wished for death. Then I couldn't stay alive, for the emotional and physical. But I couldn't do that to Hibari, and now my life wasn't even centred on me. I had to protect my baby. I had to be with my family as a whole. And I needed to see my love again.

After another short bound of fitful sleep, the Scontro boss returned,

"Haru? I've brought you a doctor. You're no use to me dead" His voice turned from evilly sweet to spitting angry in one sentence. He leered at me. 'Crap' I swore internally. If I had a medical check, they would know about the baby.

"No!" I protested, struggling against the ropes that held me there. The Scontro boss grabbed me by the neck, choking me.

"You'll do what I say" he spat, shoving his hand up my skirt. I cried again.

I had nothing left. I had no life, no soul, and no dignity. I sobbed for hours on end after what I had to endure. The medical check gave no dignity either. The doctor was a literal pervert, way worse than Shamal could ever dream of being. I cried the whole time. I guess after months of repressing agonizing tears, they all came flooding out. When they tied me back to my chair, the Scontro boss put his face close to my own.

"There something you neglected to tell me isn't there?" I nodded, with wide frightened eyes.

"Little Miss Muira is pregnant. With I'm guessing Hibari's child. This is better than I'd ever dreamed" he laughed wickedly. "Now not only do I have his wife, but his child to. He'll know exactly how I felt and worse, when I kill his family" He shoved my chair backwards, and I barely kept balance.

I had no idea if he intended to kill me and the baby before or after it was born, but 7 months of this, I couldn't take. I was too shocked to cry. They were going to kill my baby. Not my child, not my son or daughter. No I had to get out of here, he had to save me.

Hibari-

After a week, the Scontro sent an anonymous message.

'We know Miss Muira is pregnant, how does that feel?" the taunting message hurt me and angered me no end. Tsunayoshi's face was pale.

"P-pregnant?" he stuttered quietly to the silent forms of the guardians in the conference room. "Did you know?" I nodded slowly. Nobody could say a word. We all left the room silently. I heard Tsunayoshi go into the main living room. I followed; there was nothing else I could do.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko asked, looking concerned "What news of Haru?" her face was taught with pain and worry, she looked like she hadn't slept, she wasn't the only one. Tsunayoshi looked at me, as if to ask my permission. I just held his gaze, and then nodded once.

"Kyoko, I don't think they are just going to give Haru back" Tsunayoshi tried to keep an even voice, but distraught upset trickled in.

"W-why" Sasagawa whispered.

"Because..." He paused "Haru is pregnant, and they are going to k-hurt her and the baby, to spite Hibari" Tsunayoshi dropped his gaze; I guess he was repressing tears. I think all of the famiglia were. They were all very close. Kyoko started to sob, and Tsunayoshi held her close. I felt my chest tightened, and I had to leave.

I couldn't take seeing a couple; it only reminded me of Haru more. I wanted to touch her, kiss her and tell her it would all be okay. I wanted her back, I wanted to hold her hand and look into the face of my newborn child. I wanted a family, something separate from the constant depression of the mafia. I wanted love, I wanted it all. Everything I'd ever despised Id grown to love. And just as the puzzle pieces clicked into place, everything would be destroyed. I lay on our bed. Smelling the sheets that still held her scent.

"If she dies" I whispered "I won't stay on this earth."

"I wouldn't give up so easily Kyoya" a voice rang from the doorway.

"Cavallone" I hissed "What are you doing here?" I turned to face him.

"I came to help, of course. I'm going to do all I can to help save Haru" his face was set and serious. I glared at him, itching for a fight, to depressed to bother.

"I see you're really caught up about it…" he sighed

"Of course I am I love her!" I shouted at him.

"You never used to be one to show emotions" he pressed. I was starting to get really irritated.

"She changed me" I sighed, flopping back onto the sheets.

"So?" he asked

"So what Cavallone?" I hissed, not meeting his gaze

"You're going to sit here? I thought you had more strength than that" he mused. He had only seconds to do so, before I pinned him to the wall and glared at him.

"Don't question my strength, unless you want to get bitten to death" I hissed

"There's the Kyoya I know" He smiled wickedly. I slammed his head into the wall with my fist, before letting him drop to the floor. He rubbed his head and groaned. I smirked, but quickly replaced it with a frown again. How could I be happy without her?

"I'm here to help, you know. Not because of my alliance with the Vongola, anyone that can my ex student _that_ is worth any amount of effort. I just hope that Haru and I will become good friends." He smiled slightly before getting up and departing.

"Don't worry Haru, we're all going to save you" I whispered to an empty dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG i am seriously I had masses of school work so I couldnt update quickly enough :[

So here it is chapter two :]

Warnings: Language, hints of rape ( D: I hate Scontro, even if they are my brain child :S)

Pairing : 1886

Rating : M

REVIEW for tasty sweeties and Spanner's spesh lollys :3

xxxCKC

* * *

Save Me 2

Hibari-

It had been two weeks of hasty planning and figuring before we could even begin to pinpoint the Scontro base. It was agonizing. Nobody smiled, nobody laughed. The mansion was void of and happiness. Some found comfort in their partners, where as I could not. No time was wasted, the only time I wasn't training or planning was when I was restlessly sleeping, or secluding myself in my room for despairing periods. Each day that went by, Haru would be getting closer to giving birth. And I had to save her before that happened, before they killed her and the baby.

"Kyoya?" a knock rattled my door slightly, before Dino walked in. I didn't bother to answer with words; I just nodded in his general direction.

"We've pin pointed what we think is the main base" He stood over me. I got up and we quickly ran to the conference room.

"Where is it?" I restrained impatience as I slammed through the door. All eyes were on me, and I held in my hatred of crowds.

"South West Italy" Tsuna answered, quickly pointing it out on the map. "It's underground in the countryside, well hidden, but not undetectable." He stated, looking straight at me.

"How did you find it?" I asked, amazed at the quickness of their discovery.

"We've had satellites scanning for any large amounts of heat coming from underground. It was pretty easy to find really" Tsuna explained with much haste.

"When are we going?" I asked after a short pause.

"We've sent scouts out already, taking out any security measures, but we have to be careful and use silent ambush, if we attack too obviously they will easily move her, or worse." Tsuna hesitated.

"WHAT?" I shouted "WE'VE FOUND HER, AND WE ARE JUST LEAVING HER?" I centred my outburst on Tsuna. Gokudera quickly stepped in front of him.

"Calm the hell down Hibari" he spoke slowly. I threw a chair across the room.

"Seriously!" Gokudera didn't hesitate. I ripped the door off its hinges before exiting the room dramatically I believe.

* * *

Haru-

If my dates were correct, I was now 3 months into the pregnancy. I had a small bulge but it was quite unnoticeable. I had a medical check every three days, it helped me to keep track of time, but the lack of dignity broke me. I missed Hibari's face. I cried fro hours on end, loudly. The Scontro boss nearly kicked my head in countless of times for screaming in the middle of the night.

I felt disgusting. I had only a small amount of will left to live. This only being that I wanted to keep the baby alive, and try to bargain its life for my own. (A/N badly phrased, you'll get it in a second) Maybe they wouldn't kill the baby if I agreed to sacrifice myself. I sat just thinking most of the time. In my cell there was nothing else to do. I thought about how if I was a guardian, I could use my flame to escape. I thought about what I would've called my baby, and how I would've decorated its room. The thoughts depressed me, but I couldn't restrain them.

Mostly I thought of Hibari. His touch, his smell, the feel of his hair and skin. I thought about the time we had spent together down by the river, the time we had spent together at night. I thought about our first meeting, our first kiss, our first argument. I wanted to reminisce all I could before I inevitably died. Tears slid down my face as I remembered everything about him. I wished I could see him again, be held in his strong arms, and mostly I wanted him to chop that Scontro bastard in half.

I felt the usual worry in my stomach when I was retrained and taken to the doctor's office. The check up had no dignity in it. But I was worried about my children, so I tried to start up a conversation with him.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked hesitating

"Hmmph" he answered.

"Please tell me"

"Shut up lady, or so help me I will shut you up"

"But-" I couldn't finish before he clamped his hand over my mouth. His facial expression scared me.

"You asked for it" he leered. What he did next was too disgustingly painful for words. I cried for three days straight. I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

Hibari-

I was dreaming. I knew this because Haru was next to me. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her soft hair. And we just sat, not speaking. She fell asleep there, her chest rising and falling as I watched her blissful slumber. But suddenly she was ripped away from me. Her screeches filled my ears as burly men dragged her away. Time seemed to slow down, and no matter how I tried I couldn't reach her. I woke up in a cold sweat and an unusual wetness on my cheeks.

* * *

Haru-

I was dreaming. I knew this because Hibari was next to me. I smiled as he ran nimble fingers through my hair. And we just sat, not speaking. I fell asleep there, my chest rising and falling as he watched me sleep. But suddenly I was ripped away from him. My screeches filled the room as burly men dragged me away. Time seemed to slow down, and no matter how he tried he couldn't reach me. I woke up sobbing and longing for Hibari.

* * *

Hibari-

I sat impatiently in the conference room whilst Tsuna updated us on the success of the scouts. They had over-ridden as security cameras and taken down two security barriers without the Scontro even being aware. I was itching to grab my tonfa's and smash straight through. But Dino restrained me every time I was on the brink of loosing it. I had him to thank, though I would never tell him. All I would mutter was

"Herbivore" and walk away.

My flame was becoming larger by the day, and it was becoming harder to control along with it. The rush of emotions nearly had me loosing control countless times. I had to reign it in before we attacked otherwise I would become an easy target. The thought of it made me rip a tree in half. I stopped acknowledging anyone except Tsuna, Dino and the baby weeks earlier. Everyone steered clear most of the time. Except once when Kyoko of all people approached me. I thought that she might want comfort or something emotional from me, how _disgusting_. But what she actually did surprised me.

"H-Hibari?" she asked quietly knocking on my door.

"Nnh" I answered, not bothering to answer properly.

"I need to ask you something" I rolled me eyes sufficiently, but didn't answer otherwise "You love Haru?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, what of it" I answered sharply, becoming irritated with how close she assumed we were.

"Then, please will you do all you can to save her, I want you to do _everything_" she emphasised the last word before departing. I knew exactly what she meant, and I was already planning to do so.

I would stop at nothing to save her.

* * *

Haru-

Four months into the pregnancy. So close to half way, so close to giving up.

"Please!" I screamed to nobody, hoping that my prayers would be answered.

* * *

omg please review , I wanna know how you like/ dislike the turn of my fanfic :3

xxx CKC xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me 3

Haru-

Seven months. The baby was kicking strong. At least it was recognition that he was okay (I had decided on a he, I had the image of a tiny Hibari I could hold in my arms). I felt like I was loosing my emotions. I couldn't cry, smile or frown; I was just a blank line. The only thing that kept me tied to sanity was him, my little baby. The only thing I could do was hope, but it was getting harder. Especially with daily death threats, as to keep me in check I assumed. I didn't know when they planned to kill us, but I was pretty sure it would be after I gave birth. I hoped to have been rescued by then or at least dead from exhaustion and depression.

Hibari-

On the first day of Haru's fifth month , the scouts contacted us. They had secured a stronghold around the base, taken down security, and were ready for us to come in. We set off the same. All the guardians came, even though we wouldn't need them. But Haru was our own, she was kin and we would all do anything to protect anyone in the famiglia.

The area in which the base was looked like farm land that was long untouched. Remnants of crop fields and Italian style farms still scattered the area. To an untrained eye, the spot above the underground base would look as if time had forgotten it. But I could make out fault lines that showed the outline, and stone barn that was made to look old, although it was built in new stone, that I assumed was the entrance. We had one thousand strong troops, they annihilated the Scontro.

Haru-

It was morning when I heard a loud boom and lots of shouting. I was too groggy to connect the dots and figure out why; all I knew was that the Scontro were scrambling to protect the base. Ten minutes after the initial boom, another sounded. Not long after the Scontro boss ran into my cell.

"Looks like they found you" an evil smile wiggled its way onto his angry face "But doesn't mean you'll be alive." He took out his gun. My eyes widened as my stomach turned. He was going to kill us, right here right now, so close to escape. He lazily walked over to me. He trailed the metallic weapon over my shoulders, my chest, and my temple. I gulped, silently praying. He stepped back.

"I want a full view, Miss Muira" he winked. I closed my eyes, this was it. The shot fired, but not before a loud metallic thud cascaded around the room, along with a familiar hiss.

The shot hit me in the arm. I gasped, opening my eyes. The sight I saw made all pain disappear. Hibari was stood over what looked to be the Scontro boss, I couldn't tell, his head was bashed in as blood cascaded over the floor. Without a seconds thought Hibari ran over to me. There wasn't the passionate embrace I had dreamed of, though I honestly couldn't care less, no. Hibari just undid my ropes and scooped me up quickly. I thought he would have run with me. But he stopped eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, following to his gaze. It rested on my hips, a lot of wetness on my jeans, "Aww crap, my water broke!"

Hibari-

We flew Haru to the nearest Vongola base that had medical facilities. She frowned whenever she was hit with a contraction, along with gripping my shirt tightly. We hadn't really spoken since the rescue. It just felt nice to hold her. Her arm was bandaged, not that she honestly noticed. She kept muttering things about

"Premature pregnancies" and "Can a baby survive at 28 weeks?" I wasn't worried; I had checked the statistics, 90% survival rate. Although the 10% worried me internally, I put on a mask, if I was worried it would make Haru a lot more anxious. I kissed her head softly, stroking her hair as the helicopter landed.

The labour was short. (A/N sorry but I'm not writing the horrors of birth :L). It was a baby girl, and she weighed 2lbs 2oz. We called her Maki (A/N means true hope :D). She had to be put into an incubator, but the doctor said she was strong enough to definitely survive.

Haru-

I watched my baby girl through the incubator. She slept lightly, her chest rising and falling. I was nervous, would she survive? If she did would be weak? I know it was stupid but I fretted over whether Hibari would accept a weak baby. All fears were quashed when he came in to see her in the incubator for the first time. His own wide eyes were reflected in her. She had hi hair and eye colour, whilst everyone said she had a face like me. I got my wish of being able to hold a tiny version of Hibari, and every time I saw them my tears welled.

We didn't speak a word of the Scontro for at least three days after Maki was born. Even then, it wasn't either Hibari or I that instigated the conversation. It was Tsuna that had brought up the subject. He and Kyoko came for a visit.

"Maki? What a wonderful name" Kyoko cooed lightly, peering through the incubator. I smiled happily.

"How are you feeling Haru?" Tsuna enquired

"I'm fine" was my reaction to whenever asked the question. Tsuna paused, grimacing slightly at the lie.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier." Tsuna frowned, obviously disappointed in himself.

"I'm fine" I stammered again. He looked at me, with a look that said, 'It was horrible, wasn't it?' I let myself nod casually in his direction, trying not to worry Kyoko or infuriate Hibari, but still answering Tsuna's question.

"Well Hibari, you annihilated the Scontro boss, that's for sure." Tsuna said, sadly not dropping the subject. I saw Kyoko and Hibari's faces in my peripheral vision. Kyoko looked relieved, she must have got used to the vicious lifestyle of a mafia wife when I was gone, whilst Hibari was just filled with anger, even after killing the Scontro shit.

"Tsunayoshi, do you mind?" Hibari practically hissed.

"Hmm what?" Tsuna asked, edging away slightly.

"If you don't shut up about the Scontro, I will bite you to death." I laughed internally, same old Hibari. Tsuna just sighed.

I guessed that everything would return to where we left off, except with the change of Maki. I was right. We got married when she was one. She wore a lilac dress that Hibari loved. When we were officially married, and ceremonially kissing, I had an absent minded thought. It was that , from then on, our lives wouldn't be a struggle, they would be an adventure.

Fin


End file.
